The Silver Watch
by ZaraZabuza
Summary: Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to...Child!Wilson and Parent!House.
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in season 6 before Sam, when House and Wilson still live in "the loft"

_**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***_

_**Summary: **_Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

Child!Wilson and Parent!House.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**_

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Oh, so that's where you were!" A young man spoke to himself while fishing out a small pocket watch. It was an old silver watch, long forgotten, and with a small click he opened it to take a look inside.

"Now look at that, you stopped working again. No worries, with a small fix I can get you up and running in no time my little friend." The young man was dressed in a white suit that looked like it came right out of the 18th century, from the white shoes to his monocle, even his blonde hair was reminiscent of the time. If anyone happen to catch a quick glance of him they may think he looked somewhat angelic, though there was little real truth to that.

Currently he was standing behind the counter of his small watch shop in New Jersey. It was a shop that had been in the family for quite some time, several centuries in fact, and wearing the suit while working there had become somewhat of a tradition. At one time it had been a very busy location, but now it was sort of a deserted alley in a less frequented shopping area.

He looked down at the silver pocket watch, "Little friend, you think you and I are over? Maybe we might get a costumer today, I got a feeling today might be my lucky day, what about you girl?" He spoke to the watch like it was a person, oddly enough it glinted at him as if responding, the sun seeming to break through the cloudy sky at just the right moment to shine upon the face of the little watch.

"It's almost a shame you won't be out there again, l know you miss the fun girl, but you got into quite a bit of trouble the last time and ended up back here again." He was fiddling with the back of the watch, making the appropriate adjustments to get her running once more. This particular watch was quite old, it had been in the pockets of many men and women over the years, but somehow it always ended up back at his place time after time.

"There you are girl, all finished, now back to my pocked and we'll-"

"Excuse me? Do you think you can help me?"

The white dressed man looked up and he had a hard time hiding a smile 'a customer'.

"Yes, Sir, what can I help you with?" He asked the confused looking man standing at the door.

"Yes well…um… a friend of mine broke my watch so, I saw this shop and I needed a new one, but you seem to only sell older watches…" The brown hair, brown eyed man said, turning around and reaching for the door.

"Wait just a minute, there must be a reason for you coming to my shop today…destiny." The shop owner expressed, the other man turned away from the door with a curious look upon his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just found this old pocked watch, I'll give it to you for free."

"It's not stolen, is it?"

"No, it's been here for a long time, I just felt sorry for the 'ole girl. She hasn't been able to share the time with people for such a long time, she might be able to be of some use to you."

"She? The watch?"

"Yes, to me all watches are in a way my children, they keep the time and I keep it for them, that makes me their father of sorts," he told the brown haired man. "Go ahead and keep her."

"Thank you, thats very nice of you," the brown haired man turned around to walk out, but before he got to the handle the young man dressed in white spoke to him in a voice cold and different from just a few seconds ago.

"But a warning, that watch is special, you are not to turn her time, she keeps it for you, do not mess with her time, if you do she will mess with yours."

"Umm…okay Mr.-?"

"Call me Theta," 'I believe this is the eighth time so,' "Theta it is."

"Right Mister Theta, I won't," with that said he turned the handle and went on his way.

"Unfortunately I am sure you, like all others will turn her time, and when you do-" the man who called himself Theta began. He had long ago forgotten his true name and instead called himself that of the Greek alphabet whenever a new era began. He took off his monocle, leaving his left eye exposed, revealing a watch ticking away inside his socket, "-she will show you her power at its fullest."

* * *

"I'm huuuuungry Jimmy!"

"Can I just get inside before you start complaining?" James Evan Wilson had finely returned home to the loft, to only be met by a "starving" House.

"But I'm hungry!" House whined like a child.

"You broke my watch remember?"

"I saved the patient!"

"AND broke my watch, so I had to get a new one," James said as he pulled out the small silver watch, showing it to House.

"That looks expensive…who was she?" House asked pointing at the watch.

"No I got it for free and it wasn't a she it was a he who gave me it, and you're not touching it."

"Stolen then, I can't believe you fell for-"

"Not stolen House, it was from a man who worked in a clock store, now let's get some food into you, huh?"

At the word food the watch was forgotten for the time being and forgotten up until the time Jame's went to bed. Once in his room he took up the little watch and looked at the time and the time on the clock on the wall.

"Oh, you seem to be a good two minutes behind, I better fix that," So he did, turning the hand to match the time on the wall.

Forgetting completely the warning about the small watch, James Evan Wilson went to bed that night without thinking twice about what he had done.

**TBC**

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in 6 season before Sam, but when House and Wilson lives on "the loft"

_**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***_

_**Summary: **_Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

Child!Wilson and Parent!House.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**_

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

House woke up on his own that morning, no Wilson nagging him to get up, no noise from the bathroom, not even the blow-dryer. Had Wilson already gotten up and just left House, would he do that? No, that wasn't Wilson's style, unless this was some sort of revenge for the whole broken watch thing. It had been necessary, the patient had been going crazy about time, saying something about it moving in the wrong direction, and in a fatal attempt to see if the patient had been cured Wilson's watch had to lose its life.

Of course the patient wasn't cured and in a psychotic panic had taken a tool from the sample collecting cart and launched himself towards House. His goal was accomplished of breaking the watch but in the process he had sliced House's arm. Though as soon as he had gotten that close House took one look into the patient's eyes and saw the gold ring around the iris. Wilson disease, why hadn't any of his team seen that? The patient was immediately diagnosed, placed on the appropriate copper binding medication, and all was fine, well all but Wilson's watch.

Speaking of Wilson, House heard sniffing sounds coming from Wilson's room.

"Wilson I can hear you," House told his over emotional friend, in a bit of an arrogant tone. "We are going to be late for work."

He heard some rustling sounds and the door opened, but what he saw was not his full grown friend. Standing in the doorway was a young boy with big puffy brown eyes, red from crying, looking straight up at him.

"Wha-" Was all House managed to say before the kid grabbed at his good leg crying even more.

"Sowry," the little boy said, "didn't mean too," the boy kept crying. That made House look over at the bed, it had a dark spot on the sheets, so the kid had peed in Wilson's bed, why should he give a crap, that'd be Wilson's problem.

"James is a big boy, shouldn't pee in bed, sorry…sorry, don't be mad," the boy kept on apologizing, 'Wait James…a big boy?'

"Wilson?" House asked the boy, tearing his eyes from the bed to look at the young kid, getting a better look at his face, there was no mistaking those brown eyes of a friend he'd known for over 20 years. Just for good measure he waited for the boy to answer, the boy nodded, and it hit him how unreal this all felt.

"James Wilson?" He tried again and the boy nodded once more, this was clearly his friend, but a three or four year old one.

"How old are you?" He asked, but the question only seemed to make Wilson cry more.

"Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to pee in bed, sorry." Wilson started crying into his leg again, making his pajamas wet from tears.

"I'm not angry, but how old are you Wil-James?" House figured he should call the kid by his first name not his last.

"I'm fi-five," Wilson sniffed. It seemed the crying was finally coming to a stop.

"Five huh? Well, I guess there isn't much to do about it right now, you need to get cleaned up, get dressed, and then we need to go to work." 'If I tell them this is Wilson they'll think I've gone mad again, this is impossible, they'll never believe it.

* * *

After getting Wilson all cleaned up, which he hoped he would never have to do again, House had to find something to dress James in so they could go out and buy children's clothes. All he could manage was a t-shirt and a tie as a belt to keep it on. Wilson definitely looked like he was wearing some weird dress and people in the store were staring, but didn't seem to question it. House quickly picked out some items and put them on Wilson, making sure they fit, and then high tailed it to work, they were already so late.

One thing that was good, House had found that Wilson seemed to still remember him and trusted him. Not to mention there was the instance in the store when James had tugged on House's pants and pointing to a child size tie asked, "Can I have one House?" He didn't know why he even bothered to get it for him, but looking over at him sitting there smoothing out his small tie with a smile on was weird…and dare he say….cute.

Arriving at the hospital didn't go completely as planned, not that House had anything planned specifically. He had hoped he would somehow be able to get Wilson to his office and hide him there; fat chance of that happening because who else was walking towards him, no one other then Cuddy herself. So House turned towards Wilson, "Can you see that chair, wait on that until I get you, you understand that?" He asked and when Wilson took a seat and nodded, House walked over to talk to Cuddy, lucky for him she had been talking to some nurses and didn't see him talking to child Wilson.

"You're late!"

"Oh God! My watch must be on European time."

"Not now, you got a case. Young woman, she fell down on stage, vomited blood, and did I say she's a stripper." She gave him the case file.

House looked down at the file in his hand then over at Wilson. He was sitting nicely, swinging his small legs back and forth while smiling to the people walking in and out of the hospital. He guessed he could just take a quick look at the file, meet up with his team, and then go back and pick Wilson up in ten minutes.

However ten minutes turned into an hour and then two, then before he knew it was dinner time.

"House have you seen Wilson? I went to his office to request a consult but his secretary told me he hadn't come in today or even called. You live with him, have you seen him?" Forman asked as he walked into the diagnostic room

"**Oh god**! I forgot Wilson!" House shouted, moving up so fast the chair damn near fell backwards.

"Forgot Wil- what?" was all Forman had got out before House was out of the room.

House was down at the front lobby quicker than you can say, '.' All the way down there he was just hoping that Wilson hadn't left, if it had been him he knew he would have been long gone. He very well could have gone to look for House all by himself. Luckily as soon as the chairs were in sight there was the little boy sitting right where he had been told to. Unfortunately he wasn't swinging his legs any more or smiling, he had both legs held tight to his body with his face buried in them, and his body was slightly trembling, probably crying. House felt a twinge in his stomach, was that guilt?

"Wilson?" House asked the boy. Wilson was startled at the sound of his voice, jumped up, and House confirmed, yes he was crying.

"I thought you left me," the boy cried.

"I'm sorry," House reached down and petted the boy's hair. "I'm sorry Jimmy."

Before they could get themselves out of the lobby a very familiar 'click click click' of high heels could be heard heading their way.

"House, who's that kid?" Cuddy asked pointing at the boy who was still crying and half hiding behind House's leg.

House sighed, "This is James Evan Wilson your Head of Oncology."

**TBC**

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in season 6 before Sam, when House and Wilson still live in "the loft"

_**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***_

_**Summary: **_Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

Child!Wilson and Parent!House.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**_

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cuddy screeched.

It had taken around thirty minutes to convince Cuddy that the small kid was, indeed, James Wilson. First she had laughed and had told House she wasn't falling for his tricks, calling him a child, then she had turned to the kid and asked for his name. Despite James being a polite child, he just turned his head to hide even more behind House, attempting to get farther away from the woman he clearly did not recognize. Just as House thought that it was completely hopeless that James would respond, he finely mumbled his name from House's knees, making Cuddy take a step back.

Cuddy still could not believe that this small child was Wilson and took it upon herself to try and pry him away from House to get a better look, that only ended in provoking a tantrum from the kid. She sighed, giving up on struggling with "Wilson" and turned back to House flat out requesting proof.

That was the exact reason why the whole team was now assembled in the diagnostic office. House had gotten a blood sample, not with much help from Wilson, apparently small Wilson didn't like needles. It was only after Thirteen had collected the teddybear from Wilson's office and promised him if he was a good boy he could have it, that got him to sit still long enough to get the blood sample.

Some time later it was confirmed that the young kid was in fact, _the_ James Evan Wilson. House had been hoping that it was some kind of sick joke, something Lucas cooked up. Maybe he had kidnapped Wilson and or coaxed him into going along with his crazy plan. Lucas would definitely try something like this, he was known for his horrible stunts involving House, but the reality of it was that Wilson wouldn't, besides where would they have gotten a child to play the part. Though now it really didn't matter because the kid was indeed his friend.

"This is impossible, you do know that?" Taub spoke looking at the blood results.

"It can't be Dr. Wilson!" Thirteen expressed, she was looking into Houses office where the young version of Wilson had found Houses oversized ball and was now playing with both it and his teddybear, giggling away like a normal kid playing.

"How could something like this happen?" Chases asked also looking at the young Wilson. Foreman didn't say much, he did make some grunting sounds but he didn't really know what to say, or ask. This was, after all, _impossible_.

"House what happened?" Cuddy asked looking up at House; he could feel all eyes in the room on him.

"Nothing, he was like that this morning," he flatly delivered, truth was he really wanted to know what had happened. He was used to being the "kid" in their friendship, but having his friend truly turn into a kid was definitely not high on his list of wants.

"Something _must_ have happened," Thirteen reiterated.

"Yesterday was like any other day; he came home, complained about me, made food and he went to bed… Oh wait… his watch." House remembered, yesterday had been different Wilson had gotten some old watch. It was the only new thing, it had to be that. He started moving away from the group towards the glass door.

"House?" Cuddy asked looking at him walking away.

"Jimmy, do you remember a watch? Yesterday when you came home you had a watch, remember?" House asked his small friend.

Wilson looked up at House, first it was a face full of confusion, but it slowly turned to a more understanding expression, it almost looked like his old friend, well it was his friend...

"Yes, the funny man gave me it."

"You remember anything particularly about the man?" He couldn't believe himself, here he was asking his young friend about a man that might or might not have been the cause of Wilson's current state. Possibly "cursing" his friend, but magic or voodoo, whichever, were things that he didn't believe to exist, but here was this child in front of him to give life to the possibility that there could be something.

"Hhhmmm… he wore weird clothes, kind of old looking, like in story books about princes and princesses. He had a weird glass thingy on only one eye. He was nice." Leave it to Wilson to think a person cursing him was a nice person.

"Do you remember where he was? The shop?" It was a stretch but he thought he might remember, unfortunately Wilson shook his head no, and that tiny bit of hope he had had disappeared.

"No, it just sort of appeared, I don't remember where… sorry was I bad?" Wilson asked, small tears was starting to return in his eyes.

"What? No, no you weren't bad!" House spoke, his mind was miles away though, desperately thinking how he was supposed to find where Wilson had gotten the watch. He didn't notice Wilson rising from the floor to hug his leg yet again.

"Thank you House," Wilson said sniffing _'great he's about to cry again.'_

"I don't like that woman, she harmed you."

"Who?" House asked the young boy.

"The woman with the black hair, cu-dy."

"Cuddy?" He asked, receiving a nod from the young boy.

"She didn't hurt me," He told the boy.

"But she was yelling at you when you told me to sit still. Sure she wasn't hurting you? She is scary."

After a few moments sorting things out with Wilson, he finely calmed and sat back down to play with the ball and teddy. House returned to the diagnostic room to voice his thoughts to the team and Cuddy.

"Awww, I didn't know you where such a father figure House," Foreman snorted.

House kept his mouth shut, truth was he wasn't really sure how to respond to this situation.

"So did you find out anything?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, perhaps, it's only a theory, but Wilson came home with a silver watch yesterday, it was the only new thing, its gotta have something to do with the current state he is in."

"So, we find where he bought the watch and go talk to the clerk who he bought it from; what do we say, 'Hey our doctor was turned into a five year old kid, can you kindly turn him back' or what?" Taubs' question oozed with sarcasm.

"It might not be such a bad idea," Chase spoke.

"What?" Taub asked

"Yes if we find the clerk we can ask-" Chase began but House cut him off.

"We can't, he doesn't remember where he got it. Damn Jimmy you don't just _get_ a free watch."

"House! I'm hungry," Wilson had opened the door to the room dragging the teddy with him. "Can we go eat?"

House wanted to ask him to wait but Cuddy cut him off telling him they would look into something. Chase and Foreman would look at the blood, in hopes of finding a clue. Taub would talk to Wilson's staff, tell them some lie about him being sick. Cuddy and Thirteen would do several searches on how this was even possible. They were going to try and find out what had happened to Wilson, well, they hoped.

* * *

Sorry for the delay

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in 6 season before Sam, but when House and Wilson still live in "the loft"

_**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***_

_**Summary: **_Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

Child!Wilson and Parent!House.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**_

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Eating at the hospitals' cafeteria had never, in House's many years been this, weird. First off, no one seemed to even notice that House had walked in with a young boy. They walked all the way up to the counter, bought some french fries, on Wilson of course, and still not a soul made any comment.

House thought he wouldn't have to bother with people at all, that was until they made their way to a table.

"Why House, I didn't know you had a kid," one doctor said shockingly loud, and that was all it took for everyone to turn their attention to House.

"I don't, I'm only looking after him because of a case." House said.

"Oh, of course, everything is just a case."

"Awww so cute! What is your name little one?" A young nurse had come up to them, she completely forgot her food and knelt down to be at eye level with Wilson. For a split second House feared she would somehow recognize him and all hell would break loose, but it was as if Wilson somehow knew that.

"I'm James Miss… you're really beautiful Miss, just like my mommy." He said with a smile.

Once a panty-peeler, always a panty-peeler, young or old, Wilson seemed to still have his "gift." The woman seemed to just melt, a giant smile came across her face and with one fell swoop picked him up to hug him.

"You are just the cutest little guy ever!" She spoke to Wilson petting his head. She turned towards House gave him a lethal stare and asked "Why is he with you?"

"He likes me, I have a likable personality."

"I seriously doubt that and again why is HE with YOU, of all people?"

"No, no Miss," Wilson started to squirm, leaning away from her as much as he could while still being held. "Don't be mad, House is looking after me very good, got me my tie, he is nice, beautiful lady please don't be mad at House."

"Awww you're just so cute," her eyes turned towards Wilson again full of love as she bent to kiss his head. "You are too cute for your own good James".

House pointed a fry at the nurse, "Oh will you stop the flirting, he's just a boy, and for gods sake put him down." He then turned to Wilson, "Besides James you know you are too young in your…current position."

"House you are just so foul…ugh!" The nurse bent back down, setting the boy back on the ground, and stormed off. Kid Wilson was still such a flirt, he even apologized to the young woman for House's outburst. After that they made it safely to a table, but Wilson seemed to be sulking, and refused to eat any of the fries.

"You said you were hungry, so eat," House said shoving several fries into his mouth.

"Why did the nice lady leave like that House?" Wilson asked looking at House, his eyes slightly puffy, "Was it me?" _'_Aw damn'

So it wasn't because House had been a dick towards the nurse that Wilson wasn't eating, but because he thought that in some way it was his fault.

"No Wil-James it wasn't your fault, not intentionally anyways."

"What does int-entio-nal-ly mean?"

"It means you didn't get…it means it was my fault."

"What did you do?"

"What did I do...why do you want to know?"

"...Curious."

After some explaining from House about flirting, nurses, and then why the ketchup is red, Wilson calmed down enough to start eating.

* * *

Once they were done eating both headed back to House's office. House immediately started going over Wilson's papers from the previous day in hopes of finding something about the clock store. James had insisted on staying close to House, so he had sat him down on the desk, but after some time it was obvious that Wilson was having a hard time staying awake and was beginning to nod off.

"House?" Cuddy popped her head in. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing…" House told her, still looking down at the papers, he heard her close the door and walk towards him.

"Hi Wilson," She said to the young boy swaying slowly back and forth on the table.

"…" Wilson didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Wilson?" She poked him and he jerked and turned towards her suddenly. "Uarg!" Wilson was so startled he clambered down to the floor crying out, "Don't eat me!" As he rushed to find safety next to House.

"House? Eat me? What have you told him?" Cuddy was no longer looking at Wilson but glaring at House.

"Nothing! Honest! I can't help it if you aren't much of a kid person and I am."

Cuddy's frustration with the situation was definitely escalating, but before she could tell House off, a soft snoring came from the young boy. Wilson had fallen back asleep, this time nuzzled against House's leg. House turned his attention to his best friend and signaled to Cuddy to help him carry him to the Eames chair. He then covered James with his doctors coat that was practically never used and smirked at the sight of Wilson nestling himself under the makeshift blanket.

After they left Wilson, Cuddy asked House how the child sized oncologist was faring.

"He is very much a kid, he does seem to remember us, but there are many things from day to day life he can't quite recall."

"Well, I was thinking, if it is too much of a hassle, I could look after him." Cuddy suggested.

House looked over at the small boy sleeping, "No you already have Rachel, I'll take care of Wilson, he's my friend."

"Okay, but if you change your mind-"

"House! I found something!" Thirteen came running into the office with a paper in hand. "It took me forever to find this article but I think it might be something."

_Eye witness tells about an old clock shop, claiming that clocks with magical powers are being sold. He reports his best friend purchased one said watch and was turned into a three year old kid by it. Investigators wanted to take a look at this so called magical watch, however it was nowhere to be found. The man also gave a description of the shop and the shopkeeper in our interview with him:_

"_It was an old shop, walking by it you wouldn't even notice it. But, if you actually look for it, its somehow there. Its interior was filled with clocks from all eras and upon entering we were greeted by the shopkeeper who went by the name Delta. My friend found one watch in particular he wanted to purchase, it was small and silver. Upon inquiring after its price my friend was surprised when Delta offered it to him for free under one condition, that he promise not to turn on her. At the time we thought nothing of it and accepted the watch."_

"_Her?"_

"_The watch, he was referring to the watch. We had no idea what he meant by turning on her. Later that day my friend noticed the watch was running a few minutes late and reset the time. It was the following morning that he was turned into a kid! It's a curse I tell you, that shop is run by a demon, God help us. It can't even be found normally, it seemed to appear just for a purpose, and that day it came to curse my friend and I!"_

_That was all we at the daily post were able to get from the man before he was taken away. We discovered he was later institutionalized, having never changed his story, doctors felt that he was lost to a fantasized reality and committed him. His supposed 'friend', who they believe was actually his son, was, unfortunately, sent to an orphanage._

_Daily Post 1865 London_

"What is this?" House asked looking at the paper again.

"It's a newspaper article, I know it's old but it sounded a lot like what you had told us," Thirteen said.

"1865, London..." Cuddy stammered.

"It can't be, Wilson got it here in New Jersey, not London," House said, looking at Thirteen.

"I know but what about the "_seemed to appear_" part, maybe it moved..." Thirteen said back.

"A shop can't just disappear and reappear in another location."

"And a grown man can't turn back into a child."

"Point taken," House said

Despite how ridiculous the article was it was the most information they had gotten all day regarding the shop. By this time it was late and nothing else could be done, so it only seemed right that they all call it a night. House went back into his office to wake Wilson so they could finally head back to the loft. It was on the ride back that a sleepy James suddenly sat up and pointed out the window, "I remember that place! I got the watch there from the funny man!"

Surprisingly enough, there was the small shop. House immediately parked the car, he hoped this was his chance to get his friend back to normal. Both he and Wilson walked into the shop, clocks of all ages hung everywhere and behind the counter stood a young man dressed all in white.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

**TBC**

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in 6 season before Sam, but when House and Wilson still live in "the loft"

_**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***_

_**Summary: **_Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

Child!Wilson and Parent!House.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**_

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"I want you to turn my friend back to normal!" House cried when he got into the shop. Wilson had followed and was standing now half asleep at Houses' side.

"Excuse me, what?" The shop owner asked.

"You heard me, turn him back!" House pointed at the small kid on the floor. Wilson looked up at him with a sleepy expression.

"Oh! You're the guy from yesterday... tsk tsk, do humans ever learn?" The shop owner asked looking at Wilson.

"Turn him back," House tried again.

"Sorry I can't," Theta looked up from Wilson to House, "He turned on Gaia's watch, this is his punishment. But, would you like a nice watch for your wall at your home, I've got a lot to choose from." Theta told him with a smile.

"I don't want a watch, I want my friend back!" House was so close to losing it. Why was this guy talking about watches and what not? He just wanted Wilson back so they could go back to being normal, he wanted his adult, beer drinking, food cooking, best friend, not this child size version.

"Fine good Sir, but the only thing that I can do is give you some advice. Only when Gaia sees fit will she return him to normal. It all depends on her, it could be days, weeks, or even years."

"Her?"

"The watch, she… is a person, or was. It's a tragedy what happened to her, so I just can't let her go, and yet I always seem to send her off to people who misuse her power, so sad, so sad.

"Stop your yapping," House snapped, stopping Theta mid conversation.

"Oh yes, sorry, never talk about personal business when there are customers," He smiled.

"House…I wanna go home, I'm sleepy." Wilson quietly spoke as he pulled House's pants, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, sure," House said speaking almost softly in return to Wilson, he was a kid now after all and kids need their sleep, however stupid that was, House a dad, a dad to his best friend for crying out loud, this was wrong so utterly utterly wrong on so many levels. However that was what it was, unless...

"Are you sure you can't do something"

"Yes sir, but I have to say its odd, he seems to remember you, there must be a strong connection."

"I'm… his best friend."

"Hmm, perhaps this is as much a lesson for him as it is for you."

"What do you mean?" House asked the weird clock-owner-fanatic-mage or whatever he was.

"This is the first time someone has ever had memories from their life from before, perhaps it is a sign that it will be ending soon, but unfortunately I don't know how long it might take both of you to learn from this, though as soon as you do, he," pointing to Wilson, "will return to his normal self, with or without memories of what has happened, that part is also a mystery to me."

"Why?"

"No one has ever returned to their normal age."

* * *

It had been really difficult to get any information from the strange clock store owner, but this was Jimmy after all. House figured that no one would want to live through their childhood again and with _him_ as their father. After they left the shop House headed straight home with a half awake Wilson, who on arriving home, fell fast and hard asleep on the couch. That probably wasn't a good place for a kid to sleep, but House feared that if he tried to move his best friend he'd wake him. Some of what the shop owner said really hit him hard and what Theta said as they had left echoed in his mind, "If fate sees fit my good Sir, we might meet again, if not, I wish you well and good luck, you will be needing it."

Since kid Wilson was currently snoozing on the TV couch, House figured there wouldn't be any watching of it tonight. So he grabbed a blanket and laid it over is slumbering friend, feeling, after the day they had, he was rather tired himself and decided to head to his own room. It wasn't long before he caught the shadow of a small figure in the doorway.

"House?

"…Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared, I don't want to have another…nightmare."

"Why? You're a big boy, why don-" House was cut off by the small kid climbing into his bed and laying next to him.

"I'll be quiet I promise." Wilson laid his head down and before long he was sleeping soundly to House's right.

He wanted to kick out the little version of Wilson, but he just couldn't seem to move or perhaps it was that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept him for shooing the child away. '_Oh god he was starting to act like a father already.'_ He hoped whatever might happen in the future that Wilson would NOT remember anything from this when he turned back…

**TBC**

* * *

Please give a Review there are like cookies for my soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in 6 season before Sam, but when House and Wilson live in "the loft"

_**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***_

Summary: Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

Child!Wilson and Parent!House.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**_

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_Was he dreaming? Or was this real? It was so dark, he felt like running but he couldn't move his legs and it was like he was being dragged down, down into a dark void of nothingness. It seemed as if all would be lost within the darkness, when suddenly a small light began to glow. He tried to grab for it but it was just out of arms reach and just when he was about to give up and let the darkness swallow him up he heard a voice, a gentle voice of a young woman. So he opened his eyes and focused on the light and what he saw…oh what he saw indeed._

_A young woman, dressed in the most intricately laced dress, and she was glowing. She also happened to be talking to a man, one he knew, but how?_

"_Delta, you know I can't," she said with her beautiful voice. He felt he was being so impolite, ease dropping on the conversation, but he couldn't get himself to look away. The scene was so bright and inviting amongst all the darkness and he was feeling so alone…so cold. _

"_Now? Why? He's not good for you!" The man was shaking his head as he spoke. He knew that voice, he'd heard it before… somewhere, but it felt like such a long time ago._

"_Delta, you are my best friend, but I don't feel that way towards you and-" she tried._

"_Yet you feel that way towards Chaos," he replied looking away._

"_Please Delta, I wasn't…I didn't… I do, but," she said trying to walk towards the man named Delta, unfortunately it was pointless for he just turned and ran from her._

"_Delta!" She yelled after him, but it was too late he disappeared into the darkness._

'_I was so foolish that day, driving my only friend away, the only one who truly cared for me,' it was her soft chime like voice again, but it didn't come from the girl in the light, it was coming from the surrounding darkness._

'_Maybe if I had known what was to happen that faithless day… if I truly knew what Chaos would do to both me and my child, I might have been able to change whose hands I placed my future in. I'm so sorry Delta, if only I'd known.'_

_He tried to talk, ask why he was here, why he was being allowed to hear all of this but he couldn't move his mouth, almost as if he didn't have one at all. The longer he was in the dark the more he felt as if he too was disappearing into the nothingness. Was this voice disappearing into the darkness or was her gentle voice __**the darkness**__?_

'_Maybe no one would have died that awful day.'_

"-son"

_What was that, someone was calling, a man's voice, calling for him from beyond the darkness._

'_I would have been so delighted to have known your real name Delta, yet you couldn't even give that to me.'_

"-ilson"

_It was that voice again. He recognized it and wanted desperately to return to it, "House," he suddenly had a voice again, his own adult voice. House was calling him, but why?_

"_You there? Are you listening in on me? It's not nice you know, young boy. I think its time you woke up!"_

_What wake up?_

"James Evan Wilson, for the last time, get up!" House cried for the fifth time. Young Wilson finally was responding, it was slow but a pair of chocolate brown eyes were opening to look at him.

"House?" he asked.

"Good, you're awake. We have to get to work, or rather I have to, and you just get to tag along."

He got his small friend out of bed and into a new set of clothes, figuring he would just make him bath later that day, it was definitely something he didn't want to help the five year old Wilson with this early in the morning, let alone at all. It was bad enough he was having to help him dress and even make him meals, House knew he just wasn't cut out for this.

Wilson said nothing of his strange dream, for as soon as he had awoken he had completely forgotten. The dreamland he had been so completely and utterly entangled in had slipped away as if it had never happened.

**TBC**

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, I wanted to somehow make more sense about the watch and its power, but if you don't like It I can stop and not have Wilson dream stuff if you don't want to know about the whole "what is so special about the silver watch other than it turns back time" and all that. I'll like to know what you think. And as an explanation to what happened: Wilson is dreaming and what he sees is parts of Gaia's memories and her emotions: I was planning to whenever it's night and sleep time, we might see some of the memories (emotions), but if you don't want them I'll cut them out.

**Tell me what you think.**

Also Gaia speaks with a British English ascent. So does Theta (Delta)

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooh yes Mike Wilson. I use the same name as in my "Am I married to YOU!"…  
**

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in 6 season before Sam, but when House and Wilson live in "the loft"

**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***

Summary: Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

_Child!Wilson and Parent!House._

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Hoooouuuse"

"…."

"Hoooouuuse?"

"Not now"

"But I-"

"Not **now **Jimmy!"

Arriving at work that morning had been just fine, while grown up Wilson would have given House a lecture on sexual harassment, kid Wilson giggled and all he had done was clap one of the nurses on the ass. Of course she didn't find it as funny and in return clapped him on the face, starting Wilson's laughing up again. Cuddy had found out and sent him to do clinic work. So far he had gotten through three patients, two of which had a runny nose, and a young man who thought he was pregnant. _Didn't schools teach kids anything about reproduction these days?_

Nevertheless, House was very ready to take a break already, however Wilson didn't agree with that.

"But House, the lady will get mad if she finds you sleeping!" Wilson was pleading from the floor. House lay on the patient's bed.

"Nah, just five minutes."

"You said that 4 times already, please stop."

Cuddy had made House take Wilson with him into the Clinic, mostly because if she tried to get close to him he would hide behind House and look like he would burst into tears at any moment. Chase had tried to entertain Wilson but he wouldn't leave House's side. So he was to follow but NOT touch anything. A chair had been placed in the room and Wilson had been sitting with his teddy smiling when people had walked in.

The fist was a young woman, one of the runny noses, she had smiled at the young boy and asked House if it was okay for a doctor to bring their child to work with them and then allow them into the clinic exam room. House looked over to where Wilson was sitting waving the teddies' arm at the woman. He had told her something about him being afraid to have him sitting alone somewhere he couldn't see him. House had shocked himself with that response, but it was the truth, he was glad that Wilson was near him and not with Cuddy or his team. Surprisingly the woman had nodded, told him about her daughter being a complete terror, and that leaving her alone just one minute would probably result in the house getting burned down.

The second patient had been a man, also a runny nose; he was angry and started yelling over the fact that Wilson was there. House had yelled something back at him and threw him out. Why was he suddenly being so defensive over Wilson, he had patients yell at him constantly so why had he reacted now?

Wilson had been quiet in his seat when the next one arrived; he either saw Wilson and didn't comment or he didn't see him at all.

"I…I… I'll go out of here if you won't behave!" Wilson tried again.

"Then go. I'm sleeping!" House grumpily answered. _Wilson wouldn't leave him, he was too scared to walk out of the door if House wasn't following him._

"I mean it. I will!"

"Sure…." House was sleeping so he didn't hear the door opening and slowly closing.

* * *

'_Where is the toilet?'_ If House had been awake he would have realized the reason Wilson tried to get him to wake up was because he needed to go to the toilet. He walked fast down several corridors before he saw the male logo. '_There, a toilet, now just to reach the handle and…. In'_ James was happy Mike, his older brother, had taught him how to pee alone. Having to get a grown up to help you wasn't very…well, grown up and James was NO kid, he was five years old.

After he had done his…business, he washed his hands because that's what his mother had told him good boys do. And James was a good boy…most of the time.

Unfortunately Wilson came against a big problem in his quest for a restroom.

He had been walking for probably ten minutes now and had passed the same door two times already…he was lost, in a hospital, with lots of people he didn't know.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" A woman asked him. "Did you get lost?"

James didn't trust his voice and nodded against her leg crying.

"There, there… it's going to be fine, where is your mommy?"

James just cried more, his mother was home and so was his father but they didn't know he was here and he didn't want to go home to them, he wanted to stay with House. He trusted House, but if he told the lady where his parents were she would probably call the police and they would get him home, exactly where he didn't want to go. So he did what a kid would do in this situation, Mike had taught him, Mike was always the smart kid, he lied.

"I… I got lost from my room, mommy and daddy are at work, going to visit me later." He was in a hospital, he knew that they had kid rooms from when Mike had had to go to the hospital because he had fallen and broken his arm.

"I see…well let's get you to the children's ward then."

"O-Okay," '_House can come pick me up later after his nap, he will come get me,_' James smiled as he walked hand in hand with the nurse. '_But, he forgot me one time already_…' House had forgotten him sitting on a chair, House knew that time where he was but now he had left House and he wouldn't know he was heading towards the childrens' floor.

"No!" he cried letting go of the nurses hand and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction down the hall.

**TBC**

* * *

Because of examines last week and the week before that I have been busy, but now that's over (for a time) I can write again. So here is next chapter.

I hope you like my version of a Kid Wilson, I think his sweet but still have that… kid attitude that just hates when grownups won't listen. I have been told I was like that as a kid, one moment I would be sweet as a flower and then evil as hell…. :D I think I sound like I am now… :D

**Anyways please reviews** I love getting them, and they make my days. Also you can give me some ideas to what Kid Wilson and House can do.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in 6 season before Sam, but when House and Wilson live in "the loft"

**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***

Summary: Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

_Child!Wilson and Parent!House._

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The plan was simple, almost too simple, all House had to do was find him and all would be well. House would just yell for James, who had run away, he would cry and tell him he was sorry and that would be the end of that. However it was flawed somehow because his plan definitely didn't go the way it was supposed to.

James was hiding in a closet on an unknown floor, he remembered walking up the stairs then down, taking an elevator in hopes of finding House walking around, but no, only random faces. He was all alone and scared that if he left the closet he might get dragged away by another lady again.

He waited and waited, but no House.

After some time of sitting quiet in the dark he drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before he began to dream of the weirdest mixture of thoughts. Both him and House were walking down one of the hospital corridors, but he was a grown up, another of a wife he couldn't name who would leave him like all the rest, and Him and House walking down the corridor but now he was grown up, then a wife he couldn't remember her name, but they all left him so did it really matter, and drinking beers with House.

He continued to see himself as an adult, this time walking through the hospital talking to patients that were dying, but would thank him all the same. It seemed real, but he was a kid so how could it be, though the feeling that it was closer to a memory than a dream was quite strong. He remembered more and more of it all. His wives and the troubles he had been through with them, his family, and House. House, always House, he always returned to him, the person he felt safest with.

The dream had started out very light and nonthreatening, but as he lay sleeping it became more detailed and flashes of horrible things began. House's leg was badly hurt and Wilson hadn't even been there, no, he had been off on a honeymoon with whoever wife number two was. A man named Volger tried to fire House so he had stepped in, and gotten fired instead. A policeman had harassed him and House, frozen his bank accounts, and stolen his car and practice. If that wasn't enough he suddenly had a girlfriend, named Amber… she died, and he had blamed House. Finally House's addiction to Vicodin reached a new and terrible height. It was hard and painful he remembered and yet he didn't…he was a kid now, these weren't his memories…this was just a bad dream, nothing more…he was James Evan Wilson, age 5, older brother Mike Wilson, age 8 and younger brother Danny Wilson age 3. Danny, he remembered shutting him out, deciding not to take his calls and he left. He found him again, but now he was mentally ill, no, that wasn't his memory! He wanted to scream or cry, but mostly just wake from this nightmare.

Lucky for little Wilson, he was suddenly startle awake by a splash of cold water to the face.

"Don't you just go wandering off and hide in a closet; this is a big place if you want to go on a walk just wait till I'm awake and DO NOT just WANDER OFF! You hear!" House yelled, he was angry but also relieved to have found his small friend. He had spent the last hour looking for him, even getting Cuddy, the team, some of the nursing staff, hell even a janitor or two. He hated to admit, well he never would, that he was thankful some crazy person hadn't just made off with child version of Wilson, too common things like that happened to kids.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad" Wilson launched towards House buring his face into his shirt crying his heart out. He didn't remember all of his dream but some of it was still there, lingering under the surface.

"Now, now, stop crying. You're the one who wandered off."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"You better not, I might just go and buy a dog collar and a leash and keep you at a meters length!"

"Hehe, you're funny," Wilson stopped sobbing and hiccup laughed at the same time.

House lifted him up on his hip and Wilson put his hands around his neck, still with his face buried in Houses' shirt.

"Not being funny here Jimmy, I mean it. I will get you a dog collar."

Wilson felt calmer, being near House had that effect. He _was_ safe.

"Well, what do you say we go and I don't know, get some ice cream?" House asked as he limped along with Wilson in his arms.

"ICE CREAM!" Wilson cried.

"Ice cream it is."

* * *

In a small shop a few miles away, the man dressed in white was cleaning his old watch.

"Memories are somewhat of a cursed thing, they make us. Without them who are we?" he asked the old watch before him.

"Sometimes I wish I could just forget and yet if I did, I fear who I would become." He turned to look out of the shop window. "Wonder if someone will show up today…" he said with a fake smile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**It got shorter than the first version of Chapter 8, HOWEVER that chapter was TOO DARK! Trust me there was blood and stuff... ooh… I watch too much CSI… *hit hand* bad Zara, bad.**

**but CSI is so great... c: **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Silver Watch**

I got the idea from Chessie13's fanfic called "Forced parenthood" where House is turned into a 5 year old kid, I asked to make one where it's the other way around so instead of it been House going five it's Wilson. You should go read the fic it's great and cute. Hope mine can live up to that.

Takes place in season 6 before Sam, when House and Wilson still live in "the loft"

_**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***_

Summary: Wilson has gotten a little pocket watch but this watch is not like other watches. After he goes against a warning, House wakes up to a Wilson he is not accustomed to.

Child!Wilson and Parent!House.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**_

Now to the story:

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The park was a great idea, for several reasons. First, House was able to get out of the hospital, it had been Cuddy's idea to take Wilson out to a park after he had said he was bored over 4 times. Secondly, watching little Wilson running around and playing with other kids, like he was truly a kid himself, gave House some time to think. The weird shop owner had said both him and Wilson had to do…something. What it was he didn't know, but he had to find out soon, he couldn't be taking care of a kid, he wanted his friend back.

It looked like Wilson was enjoying himself; he was playing with a young girl with pigtails and a boy who was taller than him Wilson said something to the girl that made her blush and she quickly kissed his cheek. _'Ha even works against small kids'_. It was relaxing sitting in the park, doing nothing, seeing Wilson enjoy himself.

"Excuse me Sir," a woman spoke, dragging House out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked never taking his eyes off Wilson, he'd learned in the clinic that taking your eyes off a kid could lead to lots of footwork and his leg definitely wasn't up to that.

"Your sort is not welcome around here, so will you please leave and stop watching our children." The woman flatly stated. House snapped out of it and turned to look at the woman, she was quite good looking, late 30s and was holding a young baby in her left arm. It wasn't hard to understand what she had meant. Here House was, a man in his 50s, sitting on a bench watching small kids playing, there was no woman next to him, so she must have mistaken him for some pedophile.

Well, how could he explain this to her? '_Hey, my best friend was turned into a kid and I'm now babysitting him, want to sit and snog?'_ Okay forget the last part, that would definitely get him in some trouble, but honestly if he told her the first part she would think he was a nutter too.

So he did what was best for the time being and spouted a little white lie.

"See that kid over there," He said pointing at Wilson, who was gently pushing the young girl on the swing. They were smiling and laughing; had House truly been Wilson's father, that girl would probably be a friend to invite over and maybe even be his first little girlfriend. That thought was ridiculous because he wasn't really supposed to be a kid and House was definitely not his father…

"The girl on the swing?" The woman asked bitterly.

"No, the one pushing it, the boy," House replied in short.

"I see him…he doesn't look like you." She said never taking her eyes off of Wilson. She would need a lot of persuading.

"Well, I'm…" What was he? He couldn't say father or dad, that was just wrong, and stating the truth that they were friends would just sound so wrong. Caretaker or babysitter was even harder to believe.

"…I'm his adoptive father," in a way that wasn't a lie, he kind of was.

"Oh," she said, still not believing him. She was about to say something, when Wilson ran over tapping Houses' leg looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" Houses asked looking down at the little guy, ignoring the woman, who by now had a different glint in her eye, guilt.

"I fell when I pushed Julia on the swing and hit my hand," Wilson said crying softly, showing House his left hand. There were several scratches on it, nothing that any grown up would even consider, hell adult Wilson would probably still work hard even if his hand was broken, but as a child everything leaned to the overdramatic.

"Here let me see," House said looking for something to wipe off the sand and clean the small amount of blood as well. While looking in his pocket the women, who had just been accusing him of being a pedophile, opened her purse,took out a tissue, and slowly reached for Wilson's hand.

"Here little one, let me help you," She said, softly wiping off the blood.

Wilson's eyes went to House, then to the lady, and then his hand. As soon as the woman had finished Wilson ran off to play with the girl on the swing again.

"It's a good idea to have tissues on hand, my son Tim always gets small scratches playing." She spoke while watching Wilson running. She then turned and looked at House, "I am terribly sorry for thinking you were…can you forgive me?"

"What is there to forgive? Nothing happened." House wasn't looking at her as he spoke, he was focusing on Wilson playing with the young girl again. He clearly wasn't cut out for this, just a trip to the park and Wilson had gotten hurt, well not terribly hurt, but still he wasn't prepared for all this. So far he had already left Wilson alone for too many hours on his own, Wilson had run off and gotten lost, and now he had been hurt, he just wasn't ready for all this. _'Oh God am I turning into one of them…a caring person?'_

"I see." The woman said standing up, "Kids get hurt all the time but they soon forget it again, don't let this scare you," she spoke. How did she know this was the first time Wilson had been hurt, was it because he didn't have a tissue or was it printed on his face?

"How?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, it was the way you looked a bit shell shocked, it must be the wife who usually takes the kid out, huh? I tell you Peter, my husband, just one scratch and his whole world crashes, he doesn't know what to do either." She chuckled and walked off.

Her words stayed with him. Maybe he could deal with all of this, kids get hurt all the time, but he already knew that, plus he is a doctor!

Yes, he could deal with this… at least until Wilson was back to his old self.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I'll thank my nephew for been 6 years and when he was 5 he had a girlfriend :D yes he started out young :D. Don't think he still has a girlfriend cos' now he gets all… girls has lice… thingy…

**Please review**

Ooh, sorry the long wait

Examines.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Silver Watch**

**Author word: **Hi all. I decided to have a small plot into the whole big plot. And I'm trying to get little Wilson with the other team instead of House all the time. The small plot is starting now and will go for over some chapters. Also no, House wont hook up with some person not Cuddy not a OC.

Stole Hodges name and personality from CSI. He rocks c:

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was cold and the rain didn't help the temperature of the small shop or improve the atmosphere. The lamp flickered a few times and went out with a small 'click'. The guy in the shop made a loud sigh and went to the back of the shop to search for a new bulb. Finding the bulb was easy but installing it proved to be a more…dangerous task.

The shop owner had just stood on a chaired to install the new bulb when the door opened and someone walked through. The person was wearing black from top to bottom and he or she didn't have an umbrella so they were completely soaked from the rain.

"Give me just a second and I'll be right there," the guy in the shop said, however unknown to him, it would be his last words. The person cloaked in black lifted their left hand, lifting with it a gun and shot the owner twice and watched him fall to the ground and lay in the growing pool of blood.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled when she walked into Houses' office. House had a case, or more accurately had just finished a case (several minutes prior to Cuddy entering). It was an easy one, the guy had leukemia and had already been transferred to Dr. Hodges, who was heading Wilson's practice while he was….unavailable. The word around the hospital was he had a horrible flu and he wouldn't risk infecting his patients. Many also believed that the reason he was absent from work was because House had gone a bit crazy and beaten him up with his cane.

House didn't like Hodges, for one he wasn't intimated by House and two, he was actually quite similar in character, minus the bad leg and cane.

So back to the situation at hand, he had finished a case and sat down to play some PSP while his team did, who knows what, and Wilson watched some stuff on the television.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled again.

"What?" House asked never looking up from the PSP. He was almost at the second Lv. No time to look at Cuddy's boobs right now, still maybe he should fail the level and have a look…damn he looked up.

"YOU CANT HAVE A 5 YEAR OLD KID WATCHING HORROR MOVIES!" She yelled pointing at Wilson in front of the small television.

"Technically he's not a kid, but a grown man stuck in a child's body," House said not looking at Wilson but at Cuddys well, boobs, she had a pink bra on today, he could see the strips.

"Still, you can't have a kid watching this, he'll have nightmares and then what will you do?" She said walking towards Wilson, receiving a small squeak from the kid as he jumped up and ran away from her to hide behind House. This wasn't the first time, each time she tried to get close to the little guy he would run away, House always got some kick out of it and this time was no different.

"I can't understand why you wanted a kid, this one runs from you, and what does poor Rachel do?" House said in a sing-along tone. "House did you say something to him to make him think I am bad?" Cuddy asked, giving House a cold stare, she was getting tired of the 'don't know kids-jokes' House was making.

"I told you already, I didn't say anything," House said petting Wilson's head.

"It doesn't matter, I asked Taub to look after him while you go do clinic duties."

"But Mooooooooom I already did work today."

A small giggle escaped from Wilson, still positioned behind House, "You're funny," another giggle.

However much House tried to fight Cuddy off, Taub arrived to look after the kid Wilson and House walked down to the clinic.

"I didn't sign up for this. Babysitting a grownup turned kid," Taub grumpily said under his breath. Wilson was playing with Houses' ball, now that the TV had been shut off and Cuddy had told him NOT to let Wilson watch anymore of it.

"I'm not even that great with children, why me and not…Chase, Foreman or Thirteen?" Okay Forman was probably just as bad an idea, he hadn't seen him with kids, ever. But why not Chase he liked kids, hell he seemed to make Wilson laugh too. Thirteen was a women they are good with kids…anyone but him really would do.

* * *

Down in the clinic a strange man walked in, not looking hurt or in need of an appointment. He walked up to the counter and asked about the patients, but after a few minutes his focused changed and he turned around, walked outside, and promptly lit a cigarette.

* * *

"So what do you want to do...Wilson?" Taub asked.

"Can I play Hide and Seek?" He asked looking at Taub with small puppy eyes, when did Wilson start using House type moves, he clearly spent too much time with his boss.

"Okay, but don't run off."

"I won't," Wilson said with a smile and as soon as Taub started counting Wilson was heading towards the clinic to find House.

Unfortunately for kid Wilson, House wasn't at the clinic and had actually escaped it after his fourth flu patient, and it only got worse for Wilson. The strange man re-entered the clinic and made a bee line for Wilson, he grappled the small kid and knocked him out with some chloroform.

* * *

"House!" Cuddy yelled slightly crazed, "I thought, I heard that some guy down in the clinic took someone hostage and is demanding that we treat his sister?" she trailed off.

"Then I can look at the sister, yeah, yeah." She may not verbalize it ever but House knew she was somewhat relieved.

However that soon disappeared as Taub came running towards them, telling them about Wilson running off and some rumors from the second floor about the hostage being a kid.

It couldn't be Wilson, could it, he was probably just going to the bathroom…maybe.

* * *

Uuh.. Now I'm writing Angst again… well after this Taub won't be looking after Wilson again. Sorry if it seemed out but I wanted this concept for a while, was thinking of writing a fic about it, but in a fic of its own it would be too short.

I really like your reviews. Please give a review again c:

To damigella: yes well think of it this way, he is what.. 50 or something and the kid is 5… I think some women think if you see a man that age and no woman that his a… well… perv. What do I know I'm 20.

To RandomPopsicle: I hope I'm not to OOC.. c: and thanks for the long comment

_**Thanks for all the reviews :3**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Silver Watch**

AN: sorry for the wait and the small chapter, I been having exams, a small fire in my house and now moving out, so I hope when I'm in my new home I'll have more time to write.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Why had he done what he had done? He asked himself over and over again. Taking a kid hostage, how stupid could he be? His sister had always been the smart one, getting good grades, getting all the attention, even all the love of their parents. When he first heard his sister had cancer, he had been happy. She had taken all from him so it was only fair she died. But, that was a lie. He loved his sister, very much. They had done everything together when they were kids and she looked up to him. He was after all the big brother.\

Now in a last effort to do something good for his sister, he had taken an innocent child and hidden both of them in one of the clinic rooms. Ten minutes ago the police had arrived and talk about something, but he couldn't quite hear them over the noise in his head. He locked the door and yelled something back about killing the kid.

What had happened?

When had it all gone wrong?

Had all his bridges been burned? Perhaps they had, a long time ago.

He knew for sure that it had definitely all turned for the worst when his sister had been informed by some specialist doctor at some shitty place, what kind of cancer it was suppose of been and that she would only have a few months to live. That had to be it?

No, his sister had cancer, that can't be, it had to be a lie… a lie… LIE!

Yes! That was it a lie, the doctors were all in on it, a lie!

But, that doctor with the cane, he heard about him the last place they were, he was supposed to be the best. He could find out what was wrong with his sister and cure her, and then… he could surrender to the police and let the kid go. Yes, that was the plan. Sis cured, let the kid go, and surrender. Easy plan, yes.

* * *

"And I'm telling you for the fifth time, IT. IS. CANCER!" Doctor Hodges yelled at House, his face red from frustration. Around 4 minutes ago Doctor House and his team had arrived at his temporary office, which was in fact Wilson's, they proceeded to tell him that his deduction of cancer was incorrect. Hodges knew of House by reputation alone, his infamous ways of getting what he wanted by way of not only unconventional methods but threats as well. This was nothing new to Hodges, he knew how that game played and he was a master in it as well.

"And I'm telling you: IT. ISN'T!" House yelled back. "Run the damn test again!"

"Why? To prove I'm right and you're wrong. Then GO ahead, waste your time. You will only find the bitter taste of defeat and when you do I will be reveling in it, a drink in hand and maybe a little dance to my step." Hodges moved out, leaving his temporary office. He had always liked Doctor Wilson, even if he was easy going and had bad taste in friends, but he was a good doctor. He really hoped Wilson would return soon from his illness, so he wouldn't have to work with House EVER again.

"A kid's life is at stake, he's taken a kid. Don't you care?" Chase asked, making Dr. Hodges stop in his tracks.

"A kid?" He asked the Australian doctor, who nodded in return.

"Fine, I'll help you. BUT ONLY THIS ONCE!" He might be called cold, but not when it came to a child's life.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Please review**

**Trying to make Dr Hodges a little human :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sorry. Im so, so sorry.**

My Muse for writing House MD fic has left the building.

But to be fair. (had writers block with this one)

I have decided to write how I intended the fic to end.

Here goes:

* * *

House finds out that the sister is suffering from that cancer and there is nothing to do about it but they get her in a wield chair and get her down to talk to her brother, he agreeing to let lil' Wilson go but as he's about to get out he see the cups, takes Wilson hostage (tries to) and get shot in the arm. (wilson gets hit to not critical but taken to ER) while there he was supose to have yet another dream.

this resolve in Wilson getting sick and house angry go to the shop owner.

and for some reason (I haven't found out it, something about House finding out he loves Jimmy) he agrees to take back time, however House is told that whatever have happen will be forgotten, also Houses realation of his fealings. but House agreeds because he wants James back. so he does it..

In the end you see Wilson go into the clock shop again but this time Chronos (he's real name: means the god of time :B) says he can't help and Wilson get back to the "loft" with no clock. and House makes fun of him...

tho in the end House has a feeling that its for the best Wilson got back with no clock, he just doesn't know why.

* * *

I know it's not nice to leave a fic unfinished. And I hate them too… but with my muse gone to Batman I find it hard to write fic for House….

You might Find me in the batman genre under Jervis / Jonathan…


End file.
